


A Bite To Eat

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: But Prowl throughly enjoys it, Jazzy gets pretty grabby, Pre-War, Rough Sex, Soft Vore, candy armor, mild body horror, mild violence?, specialized confections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Prowl hesitantly purchases a gift for his lover- A set of edible armor from Jazz' home city of Polyhex.





	A Bite To Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://maccadams-filthy-fills.tumblr.com/post/163567860773/idw-pre-war-soft-vore-w-jazzprowl-there-are !
> 
> Considering a second chap for the morning after or a Jazz themed follow-up, but I'm tired. I just really wanted to get this up though. Been thinkin' bout it.  
> So maybe. Maybe not. Who cares, enjoy the porn.

Prowl's wings were perfectly still as he signed for his package, making direct eye contact with the courier as he handed back the data pad. The yellow mech knew a challenge when he saw one, and Praxian's were notoriously standoffish when they  _knew_  they were doing something less-than-pristine. He glanced to the large package, and silently flicked his gaze back to the-Well. If he was going to be honest, drop dead  _Gorgeous_ \- Praxian in the doorway.

Sadly, his experience won out over his curiosity- and he carefully wheeled the package to the corner that the mech had gestured him to place it. After quick collection of his fee, and he was happily on his way. He would later find a  _generous_  tip on his account (that would make him call his bank to double check it's validity), and a letter of praise about his work ethic forwarded to his boss. _Fuck he loved Praxians_. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Prowl quickly pressed the button for the lift, his wings a sudden blur of movement as soon as the door had clicked shut. Thank  _Primus_  that courier hadn't mentioned that he  _obviously_  knew the name of the shop, thus knew exactly what was in the airtight case. He had been so tempted to simply pretend he wasn't home, to reject that plain metal case and electronically deny the package...

But no. He opened the door, he signed for it. Now it was sitting silently on the lift for the berth room. Prowl stared at it for a long moment, before grabbing it delicately and wheeling it into the wash racks.  _Primus he better not regret this._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jazz sighed as he trudged through the front door, mentally exhausted from another day's work. He desperately needed to get a different job. He  _hated_  working for that scumbag at the accounting office. Most orns, Jazz was more than slightly tempted to beat his helm against his desk until medical let him leave- But he didn't want to be a drain on Prowl. The Praxian Enforcer was the light of his life, and he was  _not_  going to be a trophy mech. He would earn his keep. Just...maybe not in accounting. 

He looked around the kitchen of their habsuite, sighing heavily when he didn't find his beloved copbot hiding in his favorite reading corner. He downed a cube of low-grade, not wanting to ruin his appetite- They would probably go out when Prowl got off work. Apology food was always the best food, especially when the other enforcers all stayed late with their lead. Usually there were new restaurant names being thrown around, and Prowl was  _definitely_  Praxian at heart when it came to edibles. 'Always a weak spot of his.' Jazz thought to himself, chuckling as he looked up to the ceiling. 'Maybe Ah could get a nap in. Prowl didn't tell me he was goin' to be late, so it's probably one of thooose nights...'

Jazz shoved himself off the counter, dropping his empty cube into the recycling receptacle. He rolled his shoulders as he slowly climbed the stairs, hoping to ease some of the strain on his spinal strut. One satisfying pop later, he was making his way down the hall to the berth room.

Jazz hummed happily to himself as he pushed the berth room door open, jumping a clear foot in the air when he caught sight of his lover sitting demurely on the edge of the berth. "Primus babe, ya scared me!" He laughed lightly, stepping up to stroke his thumbs over the graceful cheek structures of the mech that stole his spark. "Good orn Jazz, how was work?" Prowl asked, kissing him softly with his servos still folded in his lap politely. Jazz made a noise and bumped his fore helm to Prowl's chevron. "Fraggin' sucked. Like always. Toggle didn't do his report again, so guess who spent their lunch break doing it?" He whined kissing Prowl's cheek. Prowl frowned, stroking along Jazz' jawline softly until he could pull the other mech's visor off, safely setting it on the table nearby. 

"I've told you a thousand times you can quit that job. I make more than thrice required to support our current living style, and we have more than four vorns worth saving- and that's not including all the credits you've stashed around the house. You should spend your life doing something you love." Jazz snickered at his lover's words, nipping at his lower lip. "S'at includes you? Can I spend alla mah days doin'  _you?_ " Prowl flicked his wings back in surprise, but caught himself before he did it too hard.  _"Jazz!"_

A chime of a laugh followed and Jazz teasingly stroked a servo up Prowl's thigh, savoring the-squish? What?

Jazz pulled back and looked down in confusion, tilting his head as Prowl's wings went rigid behind him. Silver eyes flickered upwards as a curious grin broke across a white faceplate. He pressed his servo against the white thigh once more, trilling in pleased surprise as the 'plating' rippled. "Wassis  _Prowler?_  Suddenly turn into jelly on me~?" Prowl's wings fluttered once more, and he tried his best to keep his cool. "P-Perhaps you should investigate further." 

Jazz' spark lept with joy at the obvious invitation, and he eagerly shifted into a more predatory pose- using his flexibility to crawl up onto the berth in a manner that had Prowl scooting back and second-guessing his life choices. Catching the closest pede, he drug it up to his lips to scrape along solid metal. "Mmmmmm~ Tasty, but might not settle well in the tank... “Prowl’s faceplate was a deep blue, his engine hitching quietly as Jazz's tongue took inventory of the flavored polish he had applied over the candied armor. 

This had cost quite the pretty penny to order, seeing how it was custom to his frame and Jazz' preferences, but the look on his lover's face already made the hefty tag worth it. Besides, it had barely made a dent in his recent check, since he had recently caught that serial killer and earned one  _PIT_  of a bonus. Copper, Iron Oxide, Platinum, Gold, Lead, Tungsten, Vanadium, Lithium, all of Jazz' favorite treats cast into plating molds and soldered onto his favorite enforcer- Primed and ready to eat. 

Jazz' claws dug into the jellied Lithium, his gaze flicking upwards as he slowly tore off a piece and popped it into his mouth. He hummed as the flavor bloomed across his palette, his optics dimming as he chewed the jellied energon with a smile. "Pit that's good...That ain't Praxian is it?" He asked, pulling a piece off for his flustered lover. It took Prowl a moment to answer as he eyed the strip of painted energon offered to him. "It...It's from your hometown. The baker down the street...You had mentioned them once." Prowl admitted, shyly taking the strip between his dentae. 

Jazz gave him a surprised look, torn with desire and adoration for the cop before him. "Ah gotta admit. Ah'm surprised ya remembered that. First date? Second?" Prowl chewed quietly, noting how it  _did_  taste amazing. A quick response of "First" came after he had swallowed. Jazz slid his servos over Prowl's hips unable to hide the rev of excitement. "Guess I'd better enjoy mah treat then... After all, Dinner looks  _real_  good tonight Prowler." He purred, before lunging forward to sink his teeth into Prowl's collar assembly- The salted copper easily tearing away beneath his teeth. Prowl just squeaked, gripping Jazz's forearms as he tore into the candied armor. 

The hungry Polyhexian made quick work of the collar assembly, lunging to sink his dentae into the swirled Platinum and Gold that made up his vambrace. Jazz found a way to coax the Iron grip of Prowl's legs apart, shredding more of the softened Energon to feed Prowl as he ate through various metals. Prowl found himself utterly overwhelmed and embarrassed at how absolutely  _enthusiastic_  Jazz was about this whole ordeal- squealing quietly as Jazz pulled his face towards his own to kiss him fully. His tongue forced some of the energon into the enforcer's mouth, savoring the squeak as Prowl recognized what he had done. 

Jazz on the other hand, was  _throughly enjoying himself._ The delectable treats replacing various parts of Prowl's plating were  _almost_  as delicious as the noises he was making, but one he could enjoy as often as he pleased. Jazz found himself nuzzling the softness of Prowl's stomach, growling lowly as he caught the scent of lead. He bit directly into the gel over Prowl's stomach, tilting his helm as the taste of Tungsten bloomed across his tongue. He flicked his gaze up to the absolutely flustered Praxian, before moving downwards slightly. 

"I  _smell_  my lead, but I don'  _taste_  my lead. Where ya hidin it Prowler...Here?" Prowl whimpered as his legs were pulled further apart, shuddering as another large bite was taken out of his leg.  "Mmmmmm~ Still tasty, but not leeead." Jazz pouted, ripping another chunk off for his lover. Prowl sheepishly accepted, using the distraction to avoid answering the question.  Jazz quirked a brow, and leaned in closely to take a deep breath. His legs didn't smell like it...neither did his panel. He expertly caught Prowl's leg as the instinctual kick came flying. Jazz gave him a mildly frustrated look, before a small gap in the armor caught his attention.

"Aw pit no babe. You  _didn't."_ He muttered, surging up to sink his claws into the paste that was Prowl's chest plate. Jazz tore through it like butter, using teeth and claws to make his way to the intoxicating scent of one of his favorite treats- wrapped snuggly around Prowl's spark chamber. Jazz licked his lips as he tore a small piece off with his teeth, shuddering at the way it had warmed against Prowl's chamber. He focused his attention on this particular mix for a long while, savoring the flavors until he was licking at Prowl's chamber to make sure he got every  _drop_  from the crystal casing. 

Prowl couldn't help but look down when Jazz had finally finished- Primus how he wished he didn't. Prowl honestly didn't think he'd see anything more attractive than Jazz, kneeling between his legs, smothered and dripping in Energon, and giving him a  _look_ that set his valve rolling almost hard enough to pitch him into a full overload right there.

With Prowl suddenly becoming an arching, moaning mess, Jazz took the opportunity and kissed him deeply, grinding their panels together- mildly surprised that it was dry. "S' wrong Prowler? Not gettin' all revved for me?" He purred, stroking his servo through the shredded jelly of Prowl's chest plate. Prowl just flickered his gaze down, and clicked once before his vocalizer shut off. That made Jazz very,  _very_  curious, and he looked down at the innocently dry panel. He rubbed a jelly-coated thumb across the cover, savoring the scorching heat that had begun to melt the candy of his thighs- but was still  _dry._

Jazz's field lashed out in surprise as he caught in. "Did...is there... _Prowler!"_   He cooed in delight, yanking the other's hips up towards his face as he dove down to lick the heated panel. "C'mon babe. I wanna see what you put up here. Gimmee my treeeeat~!" He purred, nipping at the edge and kneading the Praxian's thighs until it finally gave way- and the most deliciously clear seal showed off the melting Mercury  _in his valve_. Jazz was dead silent for a moment, poking it to make sure the pieces were solid. "How...did you get the mercury solid?" 

Prowl just whined, covering his faceplate with his servos. "Prowler. How did you get them solid." Jazz pressed, rumbling his engines as his spike pressurized. Prowl peeked through his servos, off lining his optics the second he registered the hungry look he was receiving. "I...ordered them ...frozen."  He finally admitted, and Jazz swore he felt his spark stop. Frozen Mercury. 

Melted in Prowl's valve.

Primus this was heaven, and Jazz had the best angel right before him.

Prowl would agree he had never been eaten out so eagerly in his  _entire existence_. Jazz was always a talented mech in terms of the berth, but primus  _above_  he was breathtaking when he had incentive. The thin tongue worked him throughly, sliding over everything it could to coax out the silvery metal that the Polyhexian loved so much. It was warm on his tongue, leaving behind a particular tang that Jazz had come to love so much- He definitely had a new favorite flavor.

A hard overload had Prowl shivering and begging for more, his own servos hesitantly pulling off bits of the ruined breastplate to enjoy himself as he tried not to choke on air and energon. The end of that spectacular round of oral ended abruptly, as Jazz finally deemed his own need too much to ignore as he slid deep inside the flustered Praxian. Neither really minded the lack of adjustment time, biting and kissing at each other with a desperate ferocity that they had rarely accomplished outside of prolonged absences.

Thankfully Prowl didn't mind the mech handling either, as he was roughly forced onto his back so Jazz could continue to eat as he pounded into the pearly valve, snarling as he sank his claws into the Jelly on Prowl's forearms in order to pin him. The overload came hard and fast, leaving Jazz crying out into Prowl's chest as his transfluid flooded the enforcer, setting off a specular overload for the copbot as well. It was quite a few moments of desperate panting before Jazz found it within himself to move, before becoming throughly embarrassed at the mess he had made. 

The unconscious Praxian underneath him didn't seem to mind however, seeing how his legs had locked in place behind Jazz's hips. The Polyhexian shrugged happily, before leaning down to sink his dentae into the scraps of Prowl's forearm. After all, it would be an  _awful_   _ **waste**_ to just let all of this get washed off, riiiiight~?

 


End file.
